Why me?
by wigedangel98
Summary: Max is forced to move to her dads for her first year of high school. FAX! This is my first story!
1. Hi my names max

**Hey! I'm new at doing this so...don't be angry at me! well i have very bad grammar but ill try my best for you guys! Im 12 years old and I will be writing stories about maximum ride. **

**DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE BUT I DO OWN MY OC!**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Hello:**

"Mom no! I'm not going to live with dad for my first year of high school" I yelled at my mom, Valencia Martinez. She want me to leave all my friends just to go live with my dad for my freshman year in high school.

"But your sisters there and she really wants to see you" Mom said

I can't say I don't want to see my younger sister, Ella Martinez, but I hate my dad he aboused me and my mom until I was in 5th grade then he just left one day with Ella, she was in 3rd grande then. My mother was so depressed and I had to take care of her, I missed my sister more then anything I remember eating ice-cream with here at the locail cafe, we would laugh as she talked about playing pranks on her friends and find guys cute but if she kissed them she was affrade that she would get cuties. My dad contacted us last year and my mom never got off the phone with him i was already pissed off at her enough leaving me to defend myself for that year and a half then she goes and talking like she's still in love with him!

"No" I said slamming my foot on the wood floor

"Max, please?" My mom said pleading in her eyes

"Fine but I'll be coming back next year" I muttered crossing my arms over my chest

"Thank you max" she came up to me and hugged me I did not bother to hug her back

"When am I leaving?" I asked

"At the end of the summer about 4 days before school starts" She answered

"Ok" I muttered I had two weeks to say goodbye to my friends and buy new school and pack everything

* * *

I was laying on my bed till my mom said it was time for dinner. I was staring at all the pictures I had of all my friends up on my wall. I was looking at the one of me and Stacy at our first dance. Stacy, she is my best friend, she has long wavy jet black hair and what looked like neon green eyes and the longest eyelashes you will ever see. She was a very happy person and almost never left my side afraid her brother would be in the hallway coming after her. She and her two younger siblings Gazzy and Angel were all by themselves after her brother killed her mother and father back in New York. She fled when she was only 8 and took Gazzy and Angel. Her brother was still looking for them and I would never leave her side when she told me. She never told the police because they would take Gazzy and Angel away. I never told anyone. God I can't say bye to her she will hate me forever!

I finally made my way downstairs. I smelled pancakes, I rushed down the staris and sat at the table. My mom looked up and smirked she had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes like mine, she had a natural tain while i had a not naural tain.

"Give me 5 pancakes with syrup" I said my mom just chuckled

She sat my plate down and I dug in. She got 2 pancakes with no syrup.

"Can I tell them tomorrow?" I asked my mom

"Tell who about what?" My mom asked back

"About going to live with dad for my freshman year and my friends" I told my mom

"Oh, yea go ahead I'll stay upstaris when they come, what about about Sam?" my mom asked me

I froze, was I going to have to break up with him? Sam my boyfriend since 6th grade he knew everything about he knew all my curves all the looks in my eyes littarly everything. He had chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

"I don't know" I muttered

"Ok" my mom said and looked down

* * *

I was getting out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and looked in the mirror. I looked at my light brown hair and chocolate eyes, i smirked remembering punching my enemy, Mia, she would throw her boobs at every guy that she looked at she was the school slut. that a made me want to move just a little bit. I stepped into my room my walls where a neon blue and my bed had white sheets with black and neon yellow dots. I dressed into some saggy sweats and a loose red shirt and put my hair up into a bun. I went to my dest witch was painted dark purple. I took the laptop that was in one of the draws and sat on my bed looking at my bedside pictures, there where 2 one of me and sam and one of me Stacy. I loaded up Skype and called Sam and all my other friends as they joined the covo.

"Hey guys" I said with a little sadness in my voice

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked

"Nothing" I said

"Did't sound like nothing" Jake said

"Can you guys come over tomorrow?" I asked them changing the subject

"Yeah" They all said together

"Ok come here around 1" I said hoping I would be up by then

"Ok i'll be there" Stacy said

"Me two" Sam said

"Me three" Jake said

"Ok guys, night" I said

"Night" They said

They all left and I shut my laptop putting it back in the desk. I layed in bed and look at the time, 10:47 it read.

"Better get to sleep" I muttered to myself

I rolled on my stomach and fell asleep dreading tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up and groaned it was 11:00 in the morning. Quickly remembering my friends where coming over and jumped out of bed. I went and took a shower and got dressed into Jet black skinny jeans. A red tank top and a shoulder shirt and had rips at the stomach area, not something I would usually wear but this was special. I pulled on some black and red converse. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair and blow dried it. I headed down stairs and told mom my friends where coming over in two hours. She nodded and started making lunch for everyone.

* * *

The door bell rang and all my friends ran in and hugged me, I held them all tight. Sam was seeing I was not acting normal and was about to ask about it but my mom said to everyone she was done making lunch. We raced into the kitchen and saw what my mom made:

"NACHOS!" We all screamed

"Ow" I muttered

Sam look down at me and put his arm on my waist and kissed my head. I blushed.

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" Stacy asked

"I don't know" I lied

"Ok..." She said not believing me

Lets just get this over with.

"Guys I have to tell you something" I said as I ushered to the sofa

They looked at me questionably but went and sat on the sofa. I stood in front on them and said it.

"Guys i'm leaving"

'WHAT?!" They screamed and Stacy started crying and Jake started holding her. Sam glared at me.

"Where are you moving too?" Sam asked and they all looked at me

"I'm going to live with my dad for freshman year in LA" I said tears in the back of my eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" Stacy screamed and grabbed Jake's hand and ran out the door.

I started crying and ran up the stares and into my room and flopped on to my bed. Sam walked in and I sat up, I hardly cried and Sam held me for a while. Then I looked up and I kissed him it was a quick kiss and he pulled back in a second I pulled away from him.

"Go" I asked him

"Max-" he said but I interrupted him

"I have 1 week and 4 days till I leave come back when you remember you love me" I said coldly

He looked taken back and went home

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll proboly update every day! con: but late at night :(**


	2. Goodbye and Hello!

**Hello! Yes i'm back already its terrible right? Well this probably won't be uploaded till sometime after I get home tomorrow from school. **

**Here is everyones ages so far: Max, Stacy, and Jake are 14. Sam is 16 and Ella is 12. Max, Stacy, and Jake are goining to be freshmens, Sams going to be Junior. Anyways the only reason I might not upload is because I forgot so yell at me the chance you get please :). ON WITH THE STORY NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Georgia Hello LA!**

I had everything packed and ready to go. Sam never came back to see me, I will miss him I don't think any of them know that. I tried calling, texting, skype them but they ignored me I even saw Sam kissing Mia on the lips last week! I guess where over, so anyways I was in an airport bus thing with my mom. She was starting to cry

"Mom I said i'll be coming back, i'll make sure Ella is with me" I said

The biggest smile I have ever seen my mom have was on her face right now and it made smile brightly too.

"Thank you so much Max i'll count down the days!" She said as she pulled me into a bear hug.

All the air that had been in me was now not there. We arrived at the airport. I ran over to mom and gave her a hug.

"Bye, I love you Mom!" I told her

"Bye sweetie, I love you too" She said as she blew me a kiss

I went though serenity fine and put my luggage in the plane and got on.

"Max?" a little girl said

Wait a little girl and how did they know my name?! I looked down and saw Angel starring up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Angel what are you doing here?!" I hissed at her. She pulled someones arm and the person who owned that arm was Gazzy.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"Dylan came back Max he tries to hurt us but me and Angel got away, we don't know what happened to Stacy" Gazzy said as he started to cry softly

"Let me sit in the middle" I mumbled as I separated the twins. Angel had long blond curly hair and bright blue eyes and looked like an Angel. Gazzy had spikey blond hair and big bright blue eyes and the most amazing smile of all time, on the other hand Angel had the best Bambi eyes that could full a ANYONE into doing ANYTHING. Me and Stacy always talked about this happening. She said if Dylan ever finds them then Angel and Gazzy go right away they don't look back they just come to me. She just wants them safe.

"Max can we come with you?" Angel asked

"Yeah you can but i'll talk my dad into letting you go to school there" I said getting happy, if theses two Angels where with me then I would be happy. Just in an hour both of there heads where asleep on my lap.

_She has to be alive_

_She has to be alive_

I looked down at Angel and Gazzy and my eyes had tears in them. I leaned my head back and fell asleep for the rest of the fight.

"Max wake up" Angel said into my ear Gazzy saying the same thing in my other ear. I jumped up in surprise and they both giggled as I muttered curse words under my breath. Gazzy and Angel helped me get my stuff from the plane. I got us a taxi and told them where to go. **(Max's mom told her everything sorry don't really feel like weighting it all out ;P) **We pulled into my dads driveway and might I saw that it was HUGE. The house was almost has gig as the White House and that is no joke. I stepped out of the car and got my...wait no a BUTLAR got my stuff out for me and carried it to my room.

"I'm going to need a map" I muttered under my breath. I said for Angel and Gazzy to stay in the living room while I go look around.

"I can be your map" A cheerful voice said behind me.

"ELLA!" I screamed and hugged her tight.

"Max I missed you" She said pulling back.

"Here you remember Angel and Gazzy? They where a couple years old when you left" I said

"Wait those two Angels are with you?!" She cheered as she jumped up and down

"Here lets go see them" I told her. Good thing I remembered how to get back. Angel and Gazzy where jumping on the sofas and chairs when we came back.

"Max!" Angel said as she ran into my arms I picked her up and held her.

"This place is HUGE!" Gazzy said running up to me.

"Sure is Gaz. Hey you guys remember Ella?" I asks them. They looked to who was standing beside me and ran into her arms

"Welcome home guys" She laughed

* * *

**Well thats it two updates in 1 night? Yep and I plan on 1 or two more updates before midnight for me! Anyways its 4 am here and I got to get up at 7 for school so yeah this is my normal time I go to bed. Hoped you liked the chapter! Bye ;P**


	3. Meting Motor Mouth

**Hey guys! I'm back again...how sad. Anyways this chapter is going to be really long and I know some people like it and some don't so review! Tell me ideas and..stuff. kk on with the story. This might be the only chapter today since its going to be so long :P**

* * *

I started to put on my bed covers to my brand new rich bed. I looked around. My room had white walls with a giant window and it had a seat in it that stared dow nat the lake/pool. The pool lit up at night with changing colors and had a giant water slide with a waterfall. I unfoled the golden bed sheets. The pillow cases and the one that goes under your main blackout was black with gold specks in it. Everything else was golden with white and black specks. I looked around my room, I had a new desk it was birch with a little light on it in case I was doing homework. I had found a secret place to hide my laptop. Then I herd a buzzing sound. Shit! I forgot that I did not turn off my laptop. I franticly search the draws and finally found it under some paperwork. It was Sam calling. I answered it:

"Sam! I missed you!" I almost screamed

"Um yeah, sure whatever" He muttered

Wait what?!

"Sam what's-"

"Max i'm breaking up with you" He said as if he did not even care about me at all

I was hold back tears when I screamed at him:

"I HATE YOU GO TO HELL!" and I hung up.

I started to cry and make animal noises and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up because my sister, Gazzy, and Angel where jumping on me.

"Ugh i'm up i'm up" I muttered, I so wish I was still sleeping.

Angel came and layer next to me and Gazzy sat in my lap.

"AWWWW" Screamed a girl that was about 13

"Nudge? How did you get in here!" Ella laughed and hugged Nudge

"Who's that? She is so so so so pretty! Lets all get a makeover together, then we can go back to my house and watch chick flicks and kiss boy and-" She was cut off by Ella slapping her hand over her mouth. Thank god that girl had motor mouth.

"Um well, Nudge i'm Ella's sister and I hate all those things you said you wanted to do" I said as nicely as I could

"Thats ok! I can't wait to start 8th grade! I hope I get he's so cute-" This time I put my hand over her mouth

"Ok, well Nudge why don't you meet the twins" I said

"Ok" She said and smiled, Omg she only said 1 word. I was froze for a second then I pulled Angel and Gazzy in front of me.

"Hi" Angel and Gazzy said together

"OMGZ they are so cute!" She said and pulled them into bear hug

I saw there faces turning red.

"Nudge they can't breath" I said. Nudge blushed and pulled back.

"Sorry" She muttered

"Its ok Angel said looking up at Nudge.

"Ok everyone down to the theater room we are going to have a movie night!" Nudge chirped

Wait this place has a theater room?! NO way in hell I was ever going to find it. I put on a orange hoodie with some grey sweats. I walked out of my room and looked around. Left? Right? Strait? Um lets go with right since I knew how to find my way to the first food from here. I mutter as I waked down all the stairs 5th floor...4th floor...3rd floor...2nd floor...1st! Woot! I did it, YES!

* * *

Seriously I got lost and Ella came to find me I was a floor away from it.

"Why did you come to find me?" I asked her

"Well when you did not show up for the first hour we thought you ditched us, but I got worried so I asked Nudge to go check the house and she could not find you so I went out here." She said as she pulled pulled me into the theater room. It was just like a movie theater but there where seven bean bag chairs. It looked like all there friends had there own. I saw a black one and though 'cool' there was a pink one and a bright pink one. One was blue and there was a golden one and one that looked just like it and then I saw mine it was black with neon splatter paint I sat down and saw the most amazing thing never. A SNACK BAR?! I ran over grab a Slushie and a bunch of candies. I herd the girls chuckling and I glad at them. They stopped and after watch so many cheesy stupid girly movies I asks if we could watch s horror movie and then go to bed.

* * *

After the movies I was heading for the elevator but Nudge stopped me.

"Want to go with me school shopping with me tomorrow, I know its a little late since after tomorrow school start and I don't got any of my stuff yet. I hope there not out of all the gittery and fuzzy pink stuff, oh and I was thin-" I slapped my hand over her

* * *

"MAX WAKE UP!" Nudge screamed into my ear, I reacted to it and slapped her faced.

"Sorry Nudge" I said looking into her eyes. Her eyes where coco color while her skin was mocha colored skin.

"Its ok" She said rubbing her cheek

"How are we getting there?" Nether of us could drive

"My brother he's not old enough to drive but he looks old enough so we never get pulled over" Nudge finished

I stepped out side after nudge did my hair and made me where black skinny jeans and a loose white sweater. I put on square sunglasses and looked at the person waiting for us. Omg he's gorgeous!

* * *

**Who could it be? Max's dad house is really has big as the white house but bigger! They are supper rich oh course. Anyway next chapter Max and Nudge and her brother go shopping and school starts witch mean new characters! Anyway I might update again i'll try but can't promise. See till next time ;D**


	4. School Shopping

**Sorry for not updating twice i'm going to update this one in a couple of hours since i'm going to go and get on Xbox and talk to my friends that keep yelling at me to get on so yea ok! Now on to the story! You don't have to wait tho!**

* * *

Nudge ran into my room.

"Ready to go?!" She said

"Yeah. That's your brother?" I asked pointing at him from my balcony. (Yes I do have a balcony)

"Yep that's Nick well his real name is Nick but don't call him that he hates when you call him his real name. Our mom calls him by nick when he's in trouble that when everyone runs into there room-" She said as I put my hand over her mouth. Then something wet hit my hand. She licked me! Gross I pulled away my hand away and glared at her and she giggled. I look my hair in the mirror and left with Nudge. As we stepped outside I looked at him closer. He was wearing all black and his hair hung down his face but he flipped it to one side. He had obsidian eyes to and olive skin. He was hot! We walked out the door and Nudge ran and gave Fang a hug.

"Fang this is my friend Max" She said

**(Your about to love me)**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I looked at Max. She had light brown hair with some blonde in it and amazing brown eyes. She was wearing a loose sweater and skinny jeans with her hair up in a ponytail. She was pretty.

"Hey" she said as she blushed and stopped staring at me

"Hey" I said and opened the car door for her and Nudge

"You guys would look so cute together!" Nudge squealed

"NUDGE! What the hell?" Me and max said. I looked at her and we met eyes and she looked away quickly.

We where riding to the mall for "School supplies" as Nudge had put it. The mall for school supplies? Sure Nudge sure.

"So um Fang?" Max had said

"What?" I said

"What year are you in?" She asked me. Oh course she thought I was older then her I was almost six foot.

"Um freshmen" I answered back

"Oh me too." She said as she muttered something to herself. I heard Nudge giggle.

* * *

**Max POV (Sad, I know)**

We pulled up to the mall. The rest of car ride was silent after I asked what year he was in. Then I saw him as we walked into the mall.

"Um I have to go the bathroom" I lied.

Fang looked over at me and knew I was lying but said ok watching me closing. I hurried over to Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here you dick!" I hissed at him

"Maxie I wanted to come see you" He said looking me up and down. How did I not see how piggy he was before?

"I don't want you back" I said with ice in my voice

"Yes you do" He said tucking my arm. I pulled my arm away. We where outside at the side of the building.

"No I don't" I said almost ready to run away

He pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I tried to away but he had me pined. He stared to kiss my chest and squeezed my breast. I yelped and tried to shove him away but he pulled my shirt and kissed my chest. I shut my eyes and the weight of his hands came off my arm and I opened my eyes and saw Fang punching Sam. Oh thank god. He looked up at me and handed me my shirt not looking down from my eyes how nice of him.

"Thanks" I said to him as i put my shirt back on tears in the back of my eyes.

"Not cry" Said has he hugged me. I tightly hugged him back and started sobbing. I finally stopped and he wiped off the tears tom my face and put his arm around my shoulder.

"OMG you guys dod look cute together!" Nudge said. I rolled my eyes and Fang just look like nothing.

* * *

After we grabbed all our stuff for school Nudge said she needed to go get close. Me and Fang not willing to go with her said we would wait in the car. Fang had not removed his arm the whole time. I sat in the front with him as he still held me.

"How come you where looking for me" I asked him

"After you did not come back me and Nudge went and looked for you" He said

"Why did you look outside" I asked him snuggling into his arm.

"Well where else would you go meeting a ex lover" He said

"How did you know that?" I asked

"Saw it in your eyes" He said pulling me closer

"Oh" I said

We just sat there until Nudge came.

* * *

"Howdy there love birds" Nudge said

I pulled up only to say something to Nudge about being asleep I think as I floated back into that wonderful darkness.

"Wake up Max" Fang said shaking my should

"No" I muttered

"Ok then" Fang said as he carried me bridal style into my house

"Put me down" I said as I hit his chest

He threw me onto the sofa and sat next to me. I crossed my arms and layed down.

"School tomorrow is that just great?" I sarcastically said

"Yep" Fang said as he rubbed my back

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok so that took about an hour and I will update again later tonight! Next is school with some new faces! Please Review!**


	5. School

**None this time only that somedays I will only upload once :(**

* * *

I woke up to Ella pushing me off the bed.

"Max get up we have 10 minutes to get to school!" Ella yelled

"I don't want to" I mumbled

"Fine" Ella said as she pushed me off the bed.

Ow that hurt.

"Fine i'm up. Happy?" I said waving my arms around

"Fang and Nudge are outside waiting" She said as she stormed out of the room

I quickly put on some blue jeans, a sweatshirt, and black converse. I grab my neon orange and black book bag and hurried down stairs. I rushed down stairs to find Angel and Gazzy waiting for me.

"Max me and Gazzy are going to take the bus ok?" Angel ask

"Ok you sure?" I asked

"Your dad told us too" Gazzy muttered

"Ok" I said coldly "Have a good first day"

I had not seen my dad yet in this giant house. I hurried outside with them only to see Ella with a smirk on her face.

"We don't have to go till another 32 minutes" She said.

She is so going to get it. I ran my hand threw my hair the rest of the time till Fang pulled up. I hoped into the front seat.

"You ok?" Fang asked.

Why would I not...oh. I shuttered as a no. Fang put his arm around me.

"Fang you know she's going to just push her off" Ella and Nudge nodded. Wait NUDGE NODDED THAT THE LORD.

"Who?" I asked all of them

"Lissa, she's been after Fang ever since kindergarten, total slut" Nudge finished as we pulled up to there middle school.

"See ya" They said

"Bye' I called back

So now it was just me and Fang. I moved over more and nuzzled into Fang's arm. He pulled me closer.

"So why did you move here with Ella" He asked

"My mom made me come live my dad" I said keeping it short and simple

"Stop lying" Fang said, man he was good

"I'll tell you when i'm ready" I said quickly

He just nodded. We pulled up to the school and we got out of the car. Fang came back over to me and put his arm around my shoulder as we started to walk towards a boy about as tall as Fang and he had strawberry blond hair.

"Whats up Fang who's the hottie" The boy said

"Excuse me sexist pig?" I said coldly as I glared at him

"Woah sorry" He said

"I'm max" I said to him

"Iggy" he said pulling me into a hug

Well he strait forward I thought as a greatly returned his hung. He pulled back.

"Fang Red Hair Wonder coming 3'oclock" Iggy said

"Is that Lissa?" I asked

"Yep" Iggy said as he put his arm around me and Fang came and _held my hand?! _He must have seen the look on my face.

"Just go along with it" He whispered

Just then a red head with a short skirt walked up basically showing everyone her thong. She wore a cropped top which was see though and was wearing a push up bra and six inch high hells. Wow she was really a slut.

"Fangypo what are you doing with this slut?" She said as she pride me and Fang's hand apart. I went to grab for it but Iggy pulled me back. She threw herself at Fang. Hanging her boobs at his face. Then she kissed him on the mouth. Ewwwwww.

"Fang!" I shouted as if he was about to die and grabed his hand and pulled him away from her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SLUT YOU DON'T JUST TACK MY FANG AWAY!" She shrieked and then the bell rang. Thank god

* * *

I was with Fang for 4 classes which would be Drama, Music, English and History. I had 3 classes with Iggy which where PE, History and Math. Then I had Lunch with both of them. Right now I was sitting in drama with Fang.

"Ok class tomorrow you need to pick a song to sing in front of the class" The drama teacher, said as the bell was bout to right so we could go to lunch. Just then the bell rang and I ran out of the class with Fang.

"So what are you going to sing?" Fang asked

"Probably something by Fall out Boy" I told him. They where my favorite band.

"Hey Guys!" Iggy said across the hallway. After lunch we had 2 more classes then we went home!

"Hey" I said to Iggy

"Sup" Fang said

We went to lunch as I was following Fang and Iggy to go sit somewhere lissa came over and dumped all her food on me.

"Bitch" I said as I wiped off the Jello and brownie.

"Bitch? I think your mistaking me for you" She said as she slapped me across the face and I wimpered. Fang and Iggy turned around.

"What the hell Lissa!" Fang yelled taking my arm and dragging me to our table as I started wimpering.

"Max?" Fang said looking into my eyes looking for something all he would see was that I was scared.

"Fang I was hit when I was younger" I blurted out. Iggy and Fang pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"What?" Iggy said

" My dad hit me and my mom till I was in 5th grade then one day he just took Ella and we never herd from him again. My mom went into depression and I became the women of the house. I did everything. One day this summer my dad called. My mom seemed so happy she would talk to him for hours. Then one day she told me I was coming and living here I was so mad. So yeah thats it basically" I said tears running down my face

"How bad was it?" Fang asked

"Well um I had to wear jeans and long sleeve shirts year round and hardly went to school but worked hard and my dad..." I said choking on tears

"What Max?" Iggy asked. We were all sitting down now I was in Fangs arms and he was rubbing my back.

"He..raped me" I sobbed

They both froze. And Fang held me as close as he could and muttered "I'm sorry". Iggy had tears running down from his face. He stood up quickly.

"NO MAN SHOULD DO THAT TO A LITTLE GIRL!" He said furiously punching a hole threw the wall.

"Iggy..." I said I needed to tell him this

"Are you going to tell me when he first did?" He asked some how reading my mind

"Yes. I was doing my home and my dad just picked me up and threw me an the bed and said i've been a bad girl and i needed to be punished. He layed me down on my stomach and started to take my parts off and..." I told them the rest. I was sobbing into Fangs chest and I guy was sitting there staring into nothing.

"AWWWW. Look at poor maxie crying! What happened your daddy did not say I love you? He wont sleep with you like your boyfriend did at the mall yesterday?" Lissa said

Fang put me down. I was still sobbing as he and Iggy stood up and they both punched her. Iggy in the face and Fang in the stomach. She fell over and Iggy and Fang pulled me up and dragged me out of school.

* * *

**So this was long. You found out more about Max's past. I might only wright one tomorrow! Anyways**Review!


	6. Fall Out Boy

**So I could not get away from my computer. I'm happy to write and stuff but you know it takes away time with my friends so yeah. Anyways this chapter Max sings. Go check out the songs they are amazing!**

* * *

i was trembling as I sat down at my seat in drama.

"You'll be fine" Fang said

"Sure I will" I said as our teacher called Ireland up to sing. Ireland was like the second in command slut with Lissa. She sang really bad and sung a One Republic- Counting Stars she made the song so bad.

"Hey Max look up" Fang whispered in my ear. So I did and what I saw made my jaw drop. Iggy was up on the rafters smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"Maximum?" Mrs. Klutz said **(Sorry can't remember what I said the Drama teachers name was so now it Mrs. Klutz) **

"Yes Mrs. Klutz?" I said in a boring tone

"Your turn" She said snarly

I walked up on stage and grabbed the mic but I wiped it on the carpet so I would not get germs. Bridged stared at me in disbelieve. Haha.

"So I'm Max and I'm going to be singing the best of both worlds" I said then I burst out laughing well really everyone did.

"Well I'm going t o be singing Young Volcanoes By Fall Out Boy" I stepped to the middle of the stage and the music started.

**When Rome's in ruins**

**We are are the lions **

**Free from the coliseums.**

**In poison places,**

**We are anti-venom,**

**We're the beginning of the end**

**Tonight the foxes hunts the hounds,**

**And it's all over now before it has begun,**

**We've already won.**

**We are wild, we are like young volcanoes**

**We are wild, Americana, exotica**

**Do you wanna feel beautiful baby?**

**Yeah!**

**Ohhhh!**

**Come on**

**Make it easy, say I never mattered**

**Run it up the flag pole**

**We will teach you how to make next door **

**Out of assholes**

**(Haha)**

**Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,**

**And it's all over now before it has begun,**

**We've already won.**

**We are wild, We are like Young Volcanoes**

**We are wild, Americana, exotica**

**Do you you wanna feel beautiful baby?**

**Yeah!**

**Oh!**

**Ohhhh!**

**We are wild, we are like young volcanoes**

**We are wild, Americana, exotica**

**Do you wanna feel beautiful baby?**

**Yeah!**

**Oh!**

**Ohhhhh!**

I finished but said one more thing, "And for my next song, Just one yesterday By Fall Out Boy!" This is what I felt like a lot before I met Fang and Iggy. "On and Fang, Iggy this is how I felt" Everyone looked confused but Fang he smiled at me and I looked up Iggy was giving a thumbs up. And then the music started.

**I thought of angels**

**Choking on their halos**

**Get them drunk on rose water**

**See how dirty I can get them**

**Pulling out there fragile teeth**

**And clip there tiny wings**

**Anything you say can and will be held **

**Against you**

**Anything you say can and will be held**

**Against you**

**So only say my name**

**If heavens grief brings hell's rain **

**Then I'd trade all of my tomorrows for just**

**One yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news)**

**For just on yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you)**

**Oh, I want to teach you a lesson**

**In the worst kind of way**

**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news) **

**Just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you)**

**Just one yesterday**

**Letting people down is my thing, baby**

**Find yourself a new gig**

**This town ain't big enough for two of us**

**I don't have the right name**

**Or right looks**

**But I got twice the heart**

**Anything you say can and will held against you**

**So only say my name**

**It will be held against you...To be continued**


	7. Fall out Boy 2

**So only say my name** **(name)**

**If heavens grief bring hell's rain**

**Then I'd trade in all my tomorrows for just on yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news)**

**For just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all from you)**

**I want to teach you a lesson**

**in the worst kind of way**

**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news) **

**For just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you)**

**For just one yesterday**

**If I spilled my guts**

**The world would never look at you the same way**

**And now I'm here to give you all my love**

**So I can watch your face as I take it all**

**away, away, away, ay, ay, ay**

**If heavens grief brings hell's rain**

**Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news)**

**For just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you)**

**I want to teach you a lesson**

**In the worst kind of way**

**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows as just one yesterday**

**(I know i'm bad news)**

**For just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you)**

**For just one yesterday**

**Sorry to interrupt but i hit a wrong button on my keyboard and it wound not let me type correctly so I have to do two chapters now...**

Everyone clapped but the sluts. I felt my cheeks red but I looked to see Fang and Iggy standing by the doorway ready for lunch.

"Thanks" I said as I hurried off the stage.

"Max your awesome!" Iggy said pulling me into a tight hug and I mean TIGHT.

"I..G...G..Y..." The letters left my mouth as I tried to suck in air

"She can't breath Ig" Fang said

"Sorry Max" Iggy said and looked down.

"No problem" Then I punched him in the arm.

"OWWWWW" He screamed as he feel to the floor. Then I quickly followed because of laughing so much.

"Lets head to lunch Ig" I said as I pulled Iggy up and then Fang put his arm around my waist.

"Attention students an 8th grader as made a speech about why she loves this school and whatnot so please join us in the drama room.

"Oh no no no no no" I said

"What?" Fang and Iggy asked

"Well number one we miss lunch and number the said and whatnot witch meant it was a long list, who do we know who talks way to much and is a n 8th grader?" I asked them

"Nudge?" They both asked

"Nope I'm skipping I can't be here for another six hours" Iggy grumbled

"Lets let her talk but as soon as she starts to talk about hair and makeup and close we grab her and go home. Deal?" I asked them

"Deal" They said

* * *

Well it lasted about 10 minutes with her going on about hair and what close match each hair and makeup styles.

"Guys! Let me go!" She said squirming in Fang's and Iggy's arms

"Nope" I said as they chucked her into the back of the car.

"Ahhhh!" She started to bang on the window then fell asleep

"Thank the lord" I said

"Yes thank you Jesus" Iggy said looking like he was praying

"We are going to my place" Fang said

"Ok" Me and Iggy said Nudge luckily said nothing

* * *

**Sorry for it being short I'm just tied but ill wright more tomorrow. What did you think of the songs?! Also what part of each song do think she directed it to? Ok review! See you soon**


	8. Dad

**Ok so I have no idea what to call my chapters! So this one will be called best friends...or something cause really I have no idea what is going to happen in this chapter I just wright, I don't spell check or reread like your teachers tell you too but I like my stories. Anyways sorry for my rant. ON WITH THE STORY! ;P**

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Ella, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and me where all siting outside by the pool when the most horrific thing happened.

My dad walked outside.

I froze as my dad walked over to me.

"Come on Max I need to show you something" He said but I felt the way he said and knew what he was plaining

"No" I said ice hanging off my every word.

"Yes Max I have not seen you in so long" He said his voice showing what he really wanted

"I think she said no" Iggy called to my dad while Fang looked at my dad as if he was killing him in his head.

"I think she has no right to speak back" He said angrily as he pulled me by the waist

"Dad no!" I managed as I tried to pull away from him

"Yes-" He said just as Fang came up and punched him

I ran into Fangs arms he pulled me tight up against him. Angel and Gazzy where playing in their room thankfully so they did not see what happened.

"Um Fang why did you punch him he just wanted to show Max something" Nudge said

"Yeah" Ella said

"Oh...um...well" I guess we had to tell them great

"I'll tell them" Iggy said pulling the girls inside

"Fang?" I said looking up at him

"Yes?" he looked down at me and had concern in his eyes

"Can you stay tonight?" I asked him, I told Iggy and him everything there is to know they knew me inside out but only Fang could tell what I was really feeling.

"Oh course" He said into my hair

We walked inside and went right up to my room. I really did not know where I had planed Fang to sleep but its not like he will try anything.

"You can sleep in my bed" I said to him

"Where will you sleep?" He asked

"In my bed...I know you won't try anything Fang" I said in a duh tone.

Fang chuckled and laid on the bed and closed his eyes. How is going to fall asleep in what he wearing. I might have stole a few thing from him while I was over at his house. Then I kicked him throwing the close at him.

"Put these on" I said they where black sweats and a black muscle shirt.

"How did you get these" Fang said as he looked at me

"Um I don' know" I lied but of course he knew

"Uh hu" He said but went and changed when he came back out I was dressed in my too big Fall Out Boy shirt and white saggy sweats.

"You look nice" Fang said wiggling his eye brows. I slapped his chest. Then Nudge, Ella, and Iggy all came in. Ella and Nudges eyes where red from crying.

"Max I had no idea" Ella said running into my arms

"Ella its ok" I said but those where stupid words it was not ok

"How could he do that for all those years!" Nudge screamed

Tears started to fall from eyes.

"Max?" Iggy said but everything sounded faint, why?

Then I released that I was curled up into a ball on the floor crying my guts out. Fang picked me up and laid me into bed as images flashed before my eyes and I cried more.

"We better go. You staying Fang?" Iggy asked

"Yeah" Fang replied

"Ok dude see ya tomorrow at school" Iggy said

Fang waited till they closed the door then he came to bed and pulled me into his body. I did not refuse I just turned around and cried into his chest while he rubbed my hair. Then I feel into the greater darkness of all, Sleep.

* * *

When I awoke Fang was not there anymore.

"Fang? Fang!" I called as started to get out of bed

"Yeah?" A voice said as hands slipped around my waist.

I leaned my head back on Fang's chest.

"Morning Gum Drop" Fang said.

I slapped him on chest.

"We gotta go to school" I said as I walked over to my closet and thew Fang some of his black close. He chuckled and went to change. I put on some skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and a leather jacket over top of that then I put my hair into a pony tail.

"I gotta go wake up Ang and Gaz" I said to Fang

"Iggy took them too his house he thought it was for the best" He said to me

"I probably was I don't know what I was thinking bringing them here" I mumbled as I grabbed my stuff for school

We went to Fang's car and I sat up front. We went and picked up Nudge, Ella, and Iggy they all went to Iggy's for the night.

"What are you going to sing Max" Iggy asked me

"What do you mean?" I told him

"I was up the rafters and I herd your teacher tell you guys you got to sing two songs today" He told me. Fang and I's drama class was Iggy free period.

"Oh well I think...Alone Togeather by Fall Out Boy of course and Where did the party go by no other then Fall Out Boy" I said and smirked I liked to sing their songs in Drama it showed that I can sing many kinds of song since the songs I pick where totally different from each other.

"Nice I'll sing with you" Iggy said

"NO!" I said a little to harsh

"Wow Max all you had to say you don't love me anymore" He said

"Igs I still love you in the Best friend forever way but please don't sing" I said to him

"YAY!?" Iggy looked confused but he got what he wanted

* * *

We drooped off Nudge and Ella at their school and we pulled into our school.

"Wonder wheres Lissa" I said to them

"Yeah..." Iggy said looking around

I herd Lissa talking to some kids and then I herd them say something that mad me stop in my tracks

"What? Max has sex with her dad since she was in 1st grade? *Laughs*" Some kid said

Iggy and Fang did not hear them but they both stopped and listened and both of their eyes widened.

"Max don't listen" Fang said trying to pull me away from the sounds. But I could not stop listening

I stormed into the school without Fang or Iggy and headed to my first class. I was going to show Lissa who's better now.

* * *

**Ok guys well Max has a very evil thought just for Lissa. Anyways I need to ask you guys something next to me documents there is this thing that says Life and it counts down from 90, what happened when it gets to 0 does my document delete or something? Anyways hoped you enjoyed might wright another chapter no sure though. Review! Love you guys!**


	9. FANG! WHY? FOB

**Ok so for the THIRD time I will try to write this chapter ****-_-**** starting to get on my nerves**

* * *

Ok so you guys wanna hear my amazing plan to make Lissa pay? I thought so so here you go:

So first once I see her I smirk and wave to her making her confused. Then when we are in drama me and Iggy are going to sing a bunch of songs all by Fall out boy (And I let Iggy sing with me because he's an amazing singer) **(I know I know addicted to FOB but Iggy sounds just like the lead singer ok?) **so we make Lissa mad because she wants Iggy and Fang (S-l-u-t) like in the sex kind it's screwed up we are only 14-15! So anyways then after that (lunch) Fang sits with Lissa and he flirts (He never agreed to this btw) and then he caries her outside bridle style and carries her to the slime green lake throwing her in. YAY! Ok so it might suck but I can't wait till she comes screaming into the school covered by slime! So I keep up my part in the 1st part of the plan as I walk in Drama with Iggy and Fang both extra cheery. We sit down and Lissa looks and Iggy and comes over.

"Hey Iggy wanna go out later?" She ask getting closer and closer to Iggy every word

"Nope" Iggy said and pushed her away she walked away angrily.

"Who would like to go first?" Mrs. Klutz asked the class

Iggy and my hand shoot up first and Mrs. Klutz eyes Iggy questionably

"Ok you can go first but Iggy what are you doing here?" She asked still eyeing him

"I'm helping Max if that's ok" He said and shoot a nervous glance

"Yes that's fine but this will not get your grade improved" She said

"I'm not doing it for a grade" He told her as I pulled him on to the stage

"Jeez Max don't hurt the White Knight's wrist" I muttered

I pushed him playfully and walked up to the mic as Iggy went and got another one from backstage.

"Alone together, Fall out Boy" I said and sat the mic on its stand

_**I don't where you're going**_

_**But do you got room for**_

_**one more troubled soul?**_

_**I don't know where I'm going**_

_**But I don't think **_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**And I said I'll check in**_

_**tomorrow if I don't wake up dead**_

_**This is the road to ruin**_

_**And we're starting at the end**_

_***Say Yeah***_

_**Let's be Alone Together**_

_**We could stay young forever**_

_**Scream it from the top of your Lungs**_

_***Say Yeah* **_

_**Let's be Alone Together**_

_**We could stay young forever**_

_**We'll stay young, young,**_

_**young, young, young**_

_**Whoa oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh**_

_**oh**_

_**You cut me off**_

_**I lost my track**_

_**It's not my fault, I'm a maniac**_

_**It's not funny anymore, no it's not**_

_**My heart is like a stallion **_

_**They love it more when it's broken**_

_**Do you wanna feel beautiful? **_

_**Do you wanna?**_

_**I'm outside the door**_

_**Invite me in**_

_**So we can go back and play pretend**_

_**I'm on deck, yeah**_

_**I'm up next**_

_**Tonight I'm high as a Private Jet**_

_**'cause I don't know where you're going**_

_**But do you got room for one more troubled soul?**_

_**I don't know where I'm going**_

_**but I don't think I'm coming home**_

_**And I said**_

_**I'll check in tomorrow**_

_**If I don't wake up dead**_

_**This is the road to ruin**_

_**And we're starting at the end**_

_***Say Yeah***_

_**Let's be Alone Together**_

_**We could stay young forever**_

_**Scream it from the top of your lungs**_

_***Say Yeah***_

_**Let's be Alone Together**_

_**We could stay young forever**_

_**We'll stay young,**_

_**young,**_

_**young,**_

_**young,**_

_**young**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**My heart is like a stallion **_

_**They love it more when it's broken**_

_**Do you wanna feel beautiful? **_

_**Do you wanna?**_

_**I'm outside the door**_

_**Invite me in**_

_**So we can go back and play pretend**_

_**I'm on deck, yeah**_

_**I'm up next**_

_**Tonight I'm high as a privet jet**_

_***Say Yeah***_

_**Let's be Alone Together**_

_**We could stay young forever**_

_**Scream it from the top of your Lungs**_

_***Say Yeah***_

_**Let's be Alone Together**_

_**We could stay young forever**_

_**We'll stay young**_

_**'Cause I don't know where your going **_

_**But do you got room for one more troubled soul?**_

_**I don't know where I'm going**_

_**But I don't think I'm coming home**_

_**And I said I'll check in tomorrow**_

_**If I don't wake up dead...**_

_**THIS IS THE ROAD TO RUIN  
AND WE"RE STARTING AT THE END**_

We song some more songs (I'm lazy) and finished and walked down the stage. I glanced up at Lissa but she was not their.

"Iggy I think Lissa went for Fang" I said

We rushed to our seats to find Lissa passively kissing Fang and HE WAS KISSING BACK.

"FANG!" Iggy and me screamed. Lissa jumped off him.

He rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know you guys finished" He muttered

"Hell yeah we did" Iggy said. I looked over at him, Fang had some explaining to do.

* * *

Woah ok I know you all hate me but it's ok everything will be ok. No way I would let Lissa have Fang. Anyways what do you guys think? And Niggy or Eggy? Ill see who gets the most votes and that will be what happenes! Kk bye now!


	10. I hate you! I love you! We're still BFs!

**So I have one person saying Niggy and 1 person saying Eggy. SOOOOOO the poll will go on! Sorry if you want Fax but I plan to have this story anywhere from 60-80 chapters so bear with no fax but no worries their will be soon? You have to wait I ain't telling nothing. **

* * *

**Iggy POV**

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Fang

Why the fuck would he kiss Lissa!

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

No I got to go find Max, great. After Fang told us Lissa came over and sat on him (He did not pull away or push her off, like I said stupid) and then without thinking he kissed her and then we came over. He told us and Max screamed "I hate you, Fang. Stay away from me!" And ran out the doors. I gave him a disappointing shake off my head and ran after her.

Yep that brings us up to speed.

"MAX!" I yelled trying to find her

"MAX STOP HIDING AND GET YOUR DAMN BUTT HERE!" I yelled

"GO AWAY IGGY" Max yelled back her voice breaking. Was she crying?

I walked over to where the voice came from. The woods, huh. I saw a figure in a ball shaking a little. Max

"Hey Max" I said worry in my voice

"Iggy!" She said and threw her body on me hugging me. I hugged her back cradling her.

"Its ok Max" I said petting her hair

"How could her do that she found out about my dad told everyone, called me a slut, did everything. I hate her and yet Fang kisses her!" She said as she sobbed on me

"I don't think he hates you Max" I laugh "He loves you" I saw the way he looks at her. I just don't think he relies he loves her yet! Max shoots up.

"He loves me?" She asked

"In the best friend kind of way" I said making an excuse

"Yeah well I used to love him too" She said as she laid her head in my lap.

"Used?" I asked

"Yes. Used" Wow I guess I understand

"Max..." Wait what was I doing?

She sat up.

"Yeah Iggy?"

Then I did something totally weird. I kissed her. For a moment she was still but then she kissed back letting out all of her pain that she was in. I wanted to pull back but I could not...I just kept kissing her and she kissed me. I flipped her so she was laying on the ground and I was hovering above her. She looked up at me then she pulled me down onto her lips. Man it feels good...But wrong I was kissing no making out with my best friend. She started tugging on my shirt and I let her take it off. I kissed her neck as she gasped and pulled her head back. she pulled off her shirt and I started kissing her neck...chest...stomach. Then one thing lead to another...

* * *

Yes that just happened. Now me and Max where lying on the ground. It still felt really awkward but it was just the pain talking. Then she said something that would have broke another guys heart.

"Iggy it didn't mean anything, I'm sorry" She looked at the ground

"I know it was just us letting our pain out" I said looking at her

"Still Best friends?" She asked me

"Well duh" I said and laughed. It was weird because I was in boxers and she was in her bra and underwear.

"Yay!" She said and hugged me

"I have an idea!" She said putting in her close

"And whats that idea?" I asked her pulling my close on.

"We act like we did 30 minutes ago when Fang comes out off his house!" She said. I was not having sex in front of Fang

"Oh ok" Wait what?

"I mean the making out part" She said and blushed. I feel like an idiot

"Yes perfect!" I said and grabbed her hand and we went racing to Fangs house.

* * *

"Five minutes at most" I said to Max we where sitting waiting till Fang was about to get home.

"And at the least?" She asked

"A minute" I said looking at my watch

"Ok lets do this" She said as she leaned in and kissed me. We got it heated quick and I was hovering above her in seconds. We where still kisses but it was 'were just friends' kind of feel to them. Just as Max started to undo my shirt Fang arrived.

"What the hell?!" He shouted

"See shes a slut, first her dad now Iggy" Lissa said

Max undid my shirt not caring and kept kissing me. Then she flipped me over and sat on me. Woah Max not part of the plan. She kept kissing until Fang ran over and pulled us apart.

"What the hell! You guys where going to have sex in front yard!" He yelled

"We already did" Max muttered I blushed and hid my face

"WHAT" Fang nearly broke my ear drums. Seeing that my face was blushed he knew it was true. He grabbed me and punched me

"FANG STOP!" Max shouted as she tried to pull Fang back but I blacked out before that happened.

* * *

**Max POV **

I know that I had sex with Iggy but it meant nothing we would forget soon. I pulled Fang off Iggy just in time to stop Fang from snpping his neck. Iggy looked terrible. Blood that's all I saw on his face.

"Fang stop! It meant nothing we where hurt we did it because we where hurt!" I yelled at Fang

"Hurt? Why?" He said still an edge on his voice

"Because of Lissa" I said

"Max that meant nothing!" Fang said pulling me into a hug.

"Let me go Fang" I said as I pulled back

"Max please forgive me. I forgave you and you did something 10 times worse" He pleaded

"Fine" I said and pulled out my phone to call 911

"What are you doing?" Fang asked me

"Um well Iggy is still passed out and bleeding so I'm calling 911" I said

"Ok" Fang said

I looked at him and say something in his eye that I never saw before what was it?

* * *

**Fang POV**

Why did I never notice this feeling before? But now I know:

**_I love Max_**

* * *

**YAY! Don't worry Max and Iggy are just best friends. Anyways Niggy or Eggy? VOTE! See you guys next time!**


	11. AND WE ARE BACK

**So after what seemed to be years we got our computer back! Now its still a tie with Niggy and Eggy 3-3. To the story. I promised that I would make a 5,000 word chapter. I have no idea if this will be 5,000 words cause I can't see until I finish... Anyway ON WITH THE STORY. BTW when Iggy and Max had the make out session they did not go all the way it was just a really heated make out session!**

* * *

**~Two Months Later~**

**Max POV**

"So you guys coming tonight?" Fang asked us

"Duh Fang" Iggy said. I rolled my eyes

"Yes Fang and so will Ella, Angel, and Gazzy" I said

"Awesome" Fang responded

"Ellas going!" Iggy said almost jumping up and down

"Yes, But if lay a hand on her I will cut it off" I said glaring at Iggy he was deciding on Nudge or Ella I really hate when he talks about how hot they are.

"Yes Master!" Iggy saluted

"Well see you guys their around 6?" Fang asked

"Thats the plan. See ya Fang" I said and walked to my house with Iggy. Most of my friends are moving in to my house because my dad left and is now living in a hotel. Iggy is the only one that fully moved in so far. We walked up the drive way and into the house.

"Max want something to eat?" Iggy asked me

"Yes Iggy!" I really needed his amazing food right now

"Ok ill be right back" He said

Five minutes later Iggy came back with sandwiches

"Thanks" I said and ate it all in 10 bites

"Um no problem max just don't eat that fast" Iggy said

"Sorry, I'm going to go pack" I said and went up to my room. I cant wait to we all live here. They all basically live here anyways. I packed some pajama pants and one of Fangs sleep shirts that went down to my knees. Then I packed the other stuff like hair brushes, shampoo and stuff. I packed my outfit for the next day witch Ella picked out. White skinny jeans and a neon light blue elbow long shirt. Along with my black converse. I packed the same thing (almost) for bed and a bikini (Ella again) and I was just going home in my bed close but packed extra close anyway. Then I went Gazzy and Angel pack up. I still have no herd anything about Stacy but we never bring it up. Angel, Gazzy and me went down stairs.

"IGGY YOU DONE PACKING" I screamed

"YES MASTER" Iggy said almost falling down the stairs

I looked at the clock: 5:45

"We better get going" I said as we started walking to Fangs house.

* * *

It was about a twenty minute trip. I knocked on the door and before I could knock again Ella and Nudge answered.

"MAX!" Nudge yelled and pulled me in

"Hey guys" Ella said. She was staying at Fangs house until everyone moved in because she did not want our dad to come back.

"Hey Ella" Everyone said

"Fang in the theater room if you guys want to go there. Here give me your bag or do you just want to let them-" Ella slapped her hand over her mouth

"Just leave them here" I said and basically ran to the theater room. Fangs house was alot smaller then mine but it was still a mansion. His dad left when he was born and then for some reason his mom adopted Nudge and then she stopped paying attention to them at all. She sometimes left for weeks at a time.

"Fang!" I yelled running up to him and jumped on to him

"Woah Max" Fang chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me

"Sorry" I said as a smiled into chest

"Its ok" He said and I pulled back as we settled onto the love seat

"Woah you guys getting comfy?" Iggy said wiggling his eye brows

"I hate you" I said to him

"I love you too maxie!" Iggy said

I was in a bad mood now. No-one calls me maxie. I just crossed my arms over my chest and crunched down into the love seat.

"Ok so first we are watching Mean Girls!" Nudge squealed

Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and me all moaned in missary while all the girls squealed. By then end of the movies (The first three where girly movies then the rest where horror but we put in one Disney movie in between for Angel and Gazzy before they went to bed)

"Well lets get ready for bed guys" I said and went to get my stuff

"Wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Fang asked

"Sure" I said and went into the bathroom and changed

I went up to Fangs bedroom and there was only his bed still there and everything else was in boxes. He smiled and patted the spot on the bed next him. I went and sat down next to him.

"Fang?" I asked him

"Yeah" He said

"Do you think we are safe here?" I asked him

"From what?" He said and rolled over to his side so he could look at me

"Dylan" I said and images flashed thew my mind of when Stacy showed me the pictures of her parents murder. I was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Max its ok. As long as I"m here no-one will hurt you or anyone else" He said as he pulled me down so I was snuggled into him. I started crying and he held me tight and brushed my hair with his hands. After that Fang pulled the cover over us and we fell asleep in each others warmth.

* * *

**Fang POV**

When I woke up Max was still sleeping. I slowly unwrapped myself from her body so I would not her up. Before I went to get dressed I studied her face. She look so peaceful when she was sleeping so beautiful too. I went and got changed , got a shower, ect ect. I went down stairs and was greeted with the smell of Iggy's pancakes, the best smell to wake up to other then Max.

"Smells amazing" I told Iggy

"Mmmm, yes it does" He said as he sat a plate of pancakes in front of me. I ate them in less then two minutes. A little later I went to watch TV and I saw everyone else come down but Max. Angel sat down next to me.

"I herd weird noises coming from your room while I was coming down this morning is Max in there?" Angel asked

"Yeah I'll go check up on her" I said to Angel. What is going on? Is Max ok? I need to get there! I swung open my door and saw Max tied to the bed Naked with a guy over top of her without a shirt on and he looked alot like- Dylan! Max saw me as he pulled down his pants and I went and punched him in the gaw and then I jumped on him pulling his away from Max.

"Fang whats-OMG MAX!" Ella screamed as I was punching Dylan. Ella pulled me away.

"Fang is that Dylan?" Ella asked me

"Yes" I wanted to kill him for what he was going to do to Max, My Max. Ella untied Max and I did not look until she was dressed. I had tears forming in my eyes. I went to my bathroom and closed the door-Hard. I herd the door open, I had tears running down my face

"Fang?" Max asked she was still crying

"Oh god Max" I said still crying I got up and walked over to her and Hugged her as we bot cried into each others shirts.

"Thank you Fang" She said still crying

"I love you" I said

"I love you too Fang" She said

* * *

It was the next and I was moving into Max's house. I planned to sleep in her room but I would still have my own bed room. And if you where wondering the 'I love you' stuff was 'As a best friend' except for mine because I really loved Max.

"Hey Fang ready?" Max asked me

"Ready" I said

* * *

I was done. It was now Sunday and I had slept in Max's room last night. Right now Max is helping Nudge unpack. I laid on my bed thinking of Max until I herd the door bell ring. I went down stairs and opened the door to find...Max? In a sort skirt and see thou cropped top? It was my dream.

"I thought you would like"she purred and pulled me outside and pushed me to the ground and stared kissing me. I looked down and saw...lissa?! WTF damn brain. I pushed Lissa off me and ran into the house. Then I saw the real Max in shorty shorts and tank top and raised a eye brow at me.

"Lissa" I said

"Great now I'll have to get double locks" Max said and I chuckled

"Oh Max" I muttered and she giggled as I walked up into the stairs into my room.

How was I so post to live with the person I loved! And I fell asleep thinking that question.

* * *

I woke up to hearing Max scream.

"JEB GET OFF OF ME!" Max screamed

I tried to jump up but someone was hold me down. No I was tied to the bed and Duck tape was over my mouth. No, not Max. I started to fight the restains but I just gave up feeling weak. I had the room right next to Max's. I herd everything. I felt helpless and I pulled my self into sleep lissening to Max scream and cry, I feel asleep feeling like I was better dead.

* * *

**Review! The poll is still on with Niggy or Eggy! Have a good day! I might not update tomorrow we are so post to get a giant storm so the power might go out. If it stays on Update(s) will becoming!**


	12. POV (short)

**Hellooooo**

* * *

**Max POV**

My life can't get any worse then this. Jeb came back, raped now he left just leaving me hear! I hate my life. I started to walk tords my bathroom and I just was in so much pain. I grabbed the razor and cut my skin.

**Iggy POV (****_Last Night_****)**

Me and the rest of my friends except Max and Fang where downstairs. The door opened and we all looked to see Jeb.

"Get Our NOW" I said ice hanging off my every word

"Wheres Max" He said pointing a knife at me

"I'm not telling you" I said

"Ok" He said and ran over to Ella and put a knife under her throat

"FUCKER" I said and charged after him after that everything wemt black

**Ella POV (****_Last Night_****)**

I was scared when Jeb put his knife on my throat and then Iggy charged at him and he just stabbed Iggy in the arm and hes losing blood. I screamed and then blacked out.

**Nudge POV (****_Last Night_****)**

I started to cry after Ella and Iggy where knocked out. Angel and Gazzy ran as fast as they could out of the house sensing he was danger. He came over to me and I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry its really short but I gots tons of homework that will take me all night and I am really tied SRRY!**


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys taking a break from writing... In short I have a really bad sickness, I throw up almost 3/4 of my day when I'm not sleeping and I go "blind" sometimes. I'm sorry but I will update as soon as I get better, I promise. Give me Ideas for what to write next! Love you guys and sorry again! 


	14. You guys better then me :(

FANG POV I woke up on my bed and the ropes where gone. I quickly ran over to Max's room adn started to pond on the door. No answer. "MAX!" I yelled. Still no answer. I started to try to break the down. "Fang stop" Max said in a little voice "Then let me in" I said quietly "I-I can't" She basically wishpered "Max please" I said "No" She said I startede to break down the door, It finnaly came loose and fell down. I looked around the room, Everything looked the same except near the bathroom there was blood. I ran over to the bathroom door and pushed it open. There was blood everywhere and then there was Max. "Max!" I said quickly and ran over to her "I said stay out FAng" She wishpered "I'm not leaving" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She startes to cry. And I hold her closer. _ ~~~Two weeks later~~~~ MAX POV Me and Fang where laying in my room watching South Park. Fang was serious when he said he would never leave me, at school of he was not in my class he would instruct Iggy to watch me. Everytime we are alone we just talk about happt things, like our friends and eachother. Right now we where sitting in silence and watching South Park. Fang was laying behind me with his hand on my waist. My head was laying against his chest. "Fang thanks" I said to him "Why?" He asked "For being here" I said "I said I would never leave" He said "I know" I said back to him We lay there until we both fall asleep. -"GET UP YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" Ella screamed at me and Fang. "We are not love birds" I muttered "You act like love birds" She said Well...I can't argue "Whatever" I said, I looked over at Fang he was sitting up and smirking at me. "Get ready for school love birds" Ella said and stuck out her tounge Me and Fang got ready for school and now we where sitting in his car. "Ugh I hate lissa" I said "Well she is just going to imbarras you" He saida "Duh" I said "Would you two stop flirting" Nudge said from the back "How is saying I hate lissa flirting" I said glaring at her "I dunno it just is" Nudge said I rolled my eyes. A few minutes later we pulled up to thier school. "Bye guys" I said "See ya love birds!" They said back to us as they got out of the car -"Do we have to?" I said to Fang "Yes Max" Fang rolled his eyes We stepped out of the car and the most horrific thing happened... 


End file.
